1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust-gas control device for an internal combustion engine, having an exhaust-gas valve for controlling a flow in an exhaust-gas duct, a bypass valve for controlling a flow in a bypass duct, and an activatable actuator for activating the exhaust-gas valve and the bypass valve.
2. Related Art
Exhaust-gas control devices are commonly used in modern motor vehicles and are known from practice. In the case of the exhaust-gas control device known from practice, in each case one throttle flap is arranged in the bypass duct and in the exhaust-gas duct. The throttle flap arranged in the exhaust-gas duct is activated by a servomotor as an actuator, whereas the throttle flap arranged in the bypass duct is adjusted by a vacuum capsule. As a result, the exhaust-gas control device involves a very high level of outlay in terms of construction.